Digimon world 2: A Digital Galliant Hero
by Holy Writer
Summary: This story is based off of the digimon world 2 videogame. The main protagonist Ashido is gonna have an adventure of a life time as he bonds with his Digimon and fights for the peace of the digital world and all of the digimon out there. Many enemies will challenge our hero. Will he succeed?


Digimon World 2: A Digital Galliant Hero

Chapter 1: Ashido Meteorite

Welcome to the digital world. In this world, digimon of all kinds are here. They all come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. They come in the cutest baby to the strongest mythical beast. They're usually really nice creatures but the digimon have been getting an aggressive nature to them recently. Whatever happened to their gently nature is still a mystery. Many humans are trying to figure out the reason on what's the source of this abnormal behavior. Which is why in the Directory Continent, is an entire city of humans that tame digimon from their aggressive nature to their normal selves. These humans have no desire to hurt digimon. They just merely wish to bring peace to all digimon and save them from their violent side. It's because of this wish that make digimon out of their own free will join these humans and fight with them to obtain the extremely long awaited wish of peace in the entire digital world. This has been going on for many years. Almost 3 centuries to be exact. But no one said this would be easy. But that dream has never died and it will never die. The dream will never die as long as the humans in the directory continent share their passion and dreams of world peace. This city of humans they are in is called the 'Digital City'. So let's go there now and begin the story you've come here for.

"Wait, are you serious?" A young teen asked with complete shock in his voice. "You can't be serious. I'm not prepared."

"I'm completely serious." an older teen said to his friend. "The 'Digimon Tamer' finals are upon us in a couple weeks. April 29th to be exact. And today is April 18th. So It's a good idea to get your butt in gear and study for your exam."

"I wish I passed my finals exam on my first try like you did." The younger teen said while eating a sandwich he had in front of him. "It's really embarrassing fail the same exam so many times. This year will be my 5th time. And I'm not looking forward to it. So many kids in my cadet class already assume that I'll never pass the exam at all. I hate it when they make fun of me like that. It really annoys the heck out of me. The last time I can take the exam is when I'm 18. Once I turn 19 it all goes out the window. It really sucks. I honestly can't believe I'm still taking this stupid exam."

"I'm surprised to." The younger teen glared at his friend. "Hehe, calm down, I was just kidding. There's a good reason behind it. You just have stronger endurance than most people. It's a good thing to have." The older teen then took a drink from a pop that he had. "I know it's been rough on you. But keep at it. I know you'll pass this year. You just need to keep at it Ashido. And just ignore all of the jerks out there giving you a hard time." The younger teen known as Ashido grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The younger teen's full name is Ashido Meteorite. He is a 15 year old teenager with short, thick, messy, fawn colored hair. So his hair is grayish brownish colored. He stands at a good height of 5'10 so he's a little tall for his age. He has dark blue eyes on his narrow like face with fair skin. The best quality of Ashido is his smile which was very wide. It's a good quality to have that makes himself look pretty good. He is a slim built teen with his weight being 143 lbs. But he is stronger than he looks. He also has a couple tiny moles on the front side of his neck. They were in good places. Ashido has always wanted to become a digimon tamer. But lately he's been getting discouraged.

The older teen's name is Maxi Saijin. He is 18 years old and very tall. He stands at his own height of 6'4. Although he believes that he's done getting taller. He hopes he's done growing taller. Even though he's tall, he's got an average slim built to him. He's a little more built than Ashido though. His weight is 175 because of his tall height. He has shoulder length dark brown hair which is fairly straight with a bit of spiky flair on the ends of his hair. His eyes are light brown on peachy skin. Maxi has been a digimon tamer for several years. He's been a digimon tamer ever since he was 12 which is an impressive show of skill in the digital city.

Both Ashido and Maxi have been very close friends for nearly 10 years. They met when Ashido was watching Maxi playing a virtual reality digimon video game for kids. You basically fight with digimon like a real tamer. Ashido participated in these tournaments himself but he was lucky to even make it to the third round. He was mostly a kid on the sidelines watching matches rather than participating. And this is how he saw one of the champions of the game Maxi. Maxi was playing in a tournament in the finals. And he was losing in his match. Ashido participated in these tournaments himself but he was lucky to even make it to the third round. But Ashido noticed that Maxi's opponent was cheating during his match. So Ashido yelled out that Maxi's opponent was cheating. This resulted in stopping the match and seeing what Maxi's opponent was doing. It appears Ashido saw that the cheating player was using items he wasn't supposed to use. So Maxi became the winner right there for his endurance of lasting so long. Maxi's opponent would've barely won. Once the match was over, Maxi went over to Ashido and thanked him for pointing out what was going on. So long story short, they became really good friends after that day.

Ashido Attends the 'Digimon Guard Tamer Academy' as a cadet tamer. But cadet tamers can't legally battle with digimon outside of the city. To be more specific, they can only battle with the academy's digimon for training and getting the hand of things. Kids from the ages 11-18 attend this academy. Once you turn 11, you can sign up whenever you want. But when you turn 19, you can no longer attend the school to learn about digimon and such. But you can still take a digimon tamer final. You can take it until you are 23. After that, you can no longer try and get your digimon tamer license.

The school goes with a 4 days a week class Monday-Thursday. Each day lasts for 4 hours with only 4 different classes. The classes are, digi-beetle mechanics, digimon battle strategy, digital items usage, and advancement intro to technology for understanding how to use digital computers. The entire academy usually has around 550 students attending. And around 170 try to take the final. And that's including the people who aren't part of the academy. But before you can take the final, you must take a pretest and you must pass that paper first before going to the final. And the average number of people who pass the pretest is 75. But then once the final rolls around, the number of people who usually pass are 13. Sometimes only 4 people pass. It's only happened five times where no one passed. They seriously want people to know exactly what the digital world is like. This shows how strict they really are. And Ashido wants to pass really soon.

"Hey Maxi." Ashido called out. "I wanna know something."

"Yeah, what's up?" Maxi asked.

"What was it like when you passed that digimon final? I want to know how excited you felt." Maxi thought about it. But he then grinned.

"You'll have to wait and experience that feeling on your own. I can't help you there." Ashido chuckled when he heard that. "So if I were you, I would bust my butt and give it my all. Because you can't take this lightly. This can be a serious matter. You say you want to be a member of either of the 3 guard tamer squads. But you haven't really taken it serious yet this year. Lately you've been getting lazy about all this. You can't back down because of a few failed tests."

"I know that." Ashido said sighing. "I still want to pass. But lately I've been getting a mental block in my mind. And I can't get it out of my head. It's annoying."

"Well I wish I could help you out mentally. I really do." Maxi then noticed someone he recognized at the corner of his eye. He grinned when he saw that person. "But that doesn't mean that no one can help you in that direction. You've got someone who can." Maxi then pointed to Ashido's left. Ashido looked and he grinned when he saw who Maxi was talking about. A man was walking towards him and before Ashido could say hi, the man took a hand and messed with Ashido's hair in a playful rough manor.

"Hey there Ashido how's it going?" The man asked while having a wide grin on his face. Ashido flung his arms around so the man would stop messing with his hair. He didn't like it when people touched his hair.

"Hey Kazeroy, I told you to stop doing that to me." Ashido said in an angered tone. The man known as Kazeroy gave out a hearty laugh.

"My bad, I forgot is all." Kazeroy shrugged.

The man's full name is Kazeroy Markai. He is Ashido's mentor in the field of digimon. Kazeroy stands at a height of 6'2 with a good built to him. He has a thin beard but it's not considered a stubble on his face. He has short brown spiky hair which he keeps under a black stocking cap, dark brown eyes, wears glasses, and looks around middle aged. Kazeroy's age is 41. Kazeroy has chosen himself to become Ashido's mentor. And Ashido and Kazeroy both make a perfect fit together. Kazeroy has been Ashido's mentor for 5 years ever since Ashido enrolled in the academy. Kazeroy is a member of one of the three guard tamer squads, The Black swords, The Gold Hawks, and The Blue Falcons. Kazeroy is a member of the Black swords which specialize raisning virus type digimon. Maxi is a member of the Gold Hawks that specialize in raising Vaccine digimon. And of course, that Blue Falcons specialize raising Data digimon. Ashido has plans for following Maxi's footsteps and becoming a Gold Hawk member.

"Alright then." said Maxi getting out of the seat he was in. "I'm gonna head on out now I've got work to do. I wish you luck for the near future. Seeya later Kazeroy." Maxi waved to Ashido and Kazeroy who waved back.

"So tell me Ashido." Began Kazeroy. "Are you prepared for the final that's coming up. Ashido banged his head against the table that was in front of him. Kazeroy sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a no then."

"I'm sorry. This final has stressed me out lately. Everyone has been talking about it at the academy every day. No one believes I'll pass it this year. They all say that this smarty pants named Chester Pendragon will get one off the highest grades out of everyone."

"Well there's no doubt about that last part. I've never seen anyone able to ace the practice tests like they were nothing." Ashido banged his head on the table again. "But that doesn't mean you won't pass. You just need proper teachings is all. Everyone has little quirks here and there. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You just get nervous really easily during really big tests." Ashido groaned. "And that attitude won't get you anywhere ya know?" Ashido then raised his head.

"I know that I get nervous really easy. You don't have to remind me." Ashido sighed after that. Kazeroy thought for a second but he eventually had an idea.

"Tell you what, since you should be studying for that final soon, how about you go with me on a mission that I've been assigned by my guard team leader. Lately he's been busy with assigning missions and the rest of the members of my guard squad including me since a bunch of foreign domains have been opening left and right. And I've got to leave in a few minutes so I was wondering if you'd like to come with me on my mission so you can get a brush up on things?" Ashido perked up when he heard that.

"But I thought you can only do that once a month?" A confused Ashido asked. "I already used up the digital world pass to go along several days ago. Did you already forget about that?" Kazeroy just grinned and then whispered in Ashido's ear,

"Don't tell anyone this but, I managed to pull a few strings and get you a second pass for free." Kazeroy then slipped something in Ashido's pullover jacket pocket. "Whatever you do, don't flash this out for everyone to see. Because you know how some people are with some people getting a second pass. Just call this being generous. Plus my guard team leader decided to be generous just this once. He thought you might need this anyway. You better thank him later." Ashido was surprised to hear this.

"Are you serious?" Ashido finally asked. "No strings attached?"

"No strings whatsoever. I just need you up and running to pay attention during the entire mission. That's the only thing I ask you to do. This mission will only last for the rest of today just to let you know. Because you know that some missions take days to complete. It just depends on the conditions is all. You know how it all goes." Kazeroy grinned when he saw Ashido beam up.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna go an outside mission again so soon." Ashido said excited. "I'm excited about this."

"Well then, shall we head out? Our carriage awaits us." Ashido then got up from his seat and followed Kazeroy to the digital gate. Along the way, Kazeroy decided to give advice to Ashido. "Ashido, since the final is soon I should give you good hints during that time." Ashido brought his full attention to Kazeroy. "When taking the test, don't focus on the surrounding people around you. That's one of the most distracting things to us all. You must only focus on yourself and on what's in front of you. You must believe that you'll pass so that way you will pass. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't study at all. Keep this all in mind ok. Don't forget it."

"I won't." said Ashido with a grin on his face. "You have no idea how much I do want to pass this year."

"I do." Said Kazeroy. "I'm looking forward to the day when you become a digimon tamer. You'll become a great tamer this year. This I promise you 100%." Kazeroy gave Ashido a few good firm pats on his back. Ashido gave Kazeroy a thumbs up in response. When they got to the digital gate enterance, they were stopped in front of a woman who was in charge of the digital gate. She was adjusting the controls when she saw Kazeroy and Ashido. The women looked young with her just around her late twenties with her exact age of being 27. She has green eyes, dark brown hair ending down her mid back, and a small mouth. She stood at a tall height of 5'10

"Hey there Karen, how's it going? Is my digi-beetle all ready to go? I need it today for my mission for today. Ashido also needs this mission for studying if you know what I mean?" The women smiled as she responded to Kazeroy.

"Yes I do very funny." She then faced Ashido. "You must be excited for today. And just to let you know, I'm rooting for you on the digimon final. I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors."

"Thank you." Ashido said shyly but still managed a smile. "It's good to know that people are rooting for me. It makes things a little better."

"You're welcome." Karen then adjusted some settings on her computer and got things ready. "Alright, you're digi-beetle is all warmed up. Head on over to the elevator lift to your digi-beetle." Kazeroy realized something before heading out.

"Don't you need the digital world pass so Ashido can go along?" Kazeroy asked out of confusion.

"I'm letting people have a freebie today since the finals are so close. Just being a generous person is all." said Karen. "So go on and get out of here."

"Alright then thank you very much." Kazeroy then faced Ashido. "Are you ready to go?"

"Heck yes I am. Let's get this show on the road." Ashido said with excitement. "I'm ready for this." After that, Ashido and Kazeroy were on their way out to the digital world.

_Time skip: 11PM same day_

Ashido was sitting in his room's desk on his laptop studying for his big final. He was looking up stuff on his computer while writing down notes in a composition notebook. He had it almost completely full. After writing down his last note that filled the book, he set his pencil down and stretched his arms far up in the air. He also yawned while stretching.

"Man," Ashido groaned. "How long have I been sitting here in this spot? My rear is starting to hurt." Ashido looked at clock in his room. He was surprised that it was already 11 PM. "Wow, I've been sitting here for 3 whole hours. I just set myself a new record on studying. Hopefully, this will be my very last time taking this stupid test. I understand they want us to know this stuff. But I think they're a little overboard with it. But I can't worry about that now. I might as well go to sleep." Ashido finally got out of his desk chair and got into his nighttime clothes and got ready for bed. Once he was in, he fell right to sleep just like a light. He dreamed of finally passing the test and becoming a full-fledged digimon tamer.

His desire of taking the test to get it over with came very quickly. Because much to Ashido's amazement, the 2 weeks passed by like 2 seconds. It was finally test day on April 29th. And Ashido was as nervous as heck.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "A Digital Galliant Hero". First things first, Galliant is NOT misspelled. I made it like that on purpose. I just thought I'd create something unique. Some of you might like it and others won't. It just depends on your opinion.

This entire chapter was completely redone to create a better updated chapter of today. I like it a lot better than the first one. As you can see, I did a lot of changes that were majorly different to the "Digimon World 2" videogame. The reason I did it was so I could make things more interesting. If you played the game then you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, then it's not a huge deal. It honestly doesn't matter if you haven't played the game. You won't be confused a bit with the settings. I 100% promise you that.

This is the beginning of a new version of this story like I explained in the update chapter. I just want to provide a better story so more people will definitely enjoy what I have to offer as a fanfiction author (Haha! I put in a cheesy rhyme on accident). But I honestly hope this is to your liking.

When reviewing, I'll accept positive reviews and any constructive criticism. If you have any friendly advice for me, I'll gladly listen. I don't accept any type of flames at all. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Thank you for your cooperation and this is the Holy Writer signing out. Be sure to spread the word about me and my stories.


End file.
